


Chaldea Night

by CurioOfTheHeart



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioOfTheHeart/pseuds/CurioOfTheHeart
Summary: A small adventure around Chaldea on a random night, lead by a certain berserker doll.





	Chaldea Night

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my friend CelticPyro over on Tumblr. She’s got a good blog, I’d suggest following her.

A birthday gift for my friend CelticPyro over on Tumblr. She’s got a good blog, I’d suggest following her. I’ll admit right now to not really knowing a few of these servants and just kinda guessing at personalities after reading their Wiki pages, so sorry if any are insanely out of character.  
\----

Night at Chaldea was only slightly less hectic than the day. Most servants not needing to sleep and how much coffee the Chaldea mess hall churned out for the faculty meant there were more beings awake in the Antarctic facility then there was actually sleeping. Including one little doll that was laying on his master’s bed. After having laid still for hours, the spiky little Mini Cu-Chan doll swiveled his head to look at the clock and started wiggling around his tail.

“Finally, that Master stayed up way too late, it’s already two in the morning,” he said to himself as he jumped down from the shelf he was placed on, landing with a small ‘Umph’. The powerful but surprisingly ditzy Master of Chaldea, Gudako, was on a couch, asleep and snoring slightly. The Demi-Servant Mash was also on the couch, asleep, head resting on Gudako’s shoulder. They had stayed up late watching an old movie as a celebration for fixing another singularity in time, which since Mini-Cu Chan didn’t want to be found out yet, meant he had to stay still even longer than usual.

“And they’re gonna catch a cold like that.” He shook his small head and grabbed a blanket off of the nearby bed, throwing it on the two girls before stealthily sneaking out of the door, ready for another nightly adventure around Chaldea. Sneaking through the shadows-impressively well for his large head and tail, as well as his stubby legs.

He travelled the halls, dodging employees and a very pissed off looking Scathach-whose mere appearance filled Mini Cu-Chan with both a deep fear like she would tear him a new one for moving his spear wrong during a sparring match and a desire to call her “Mom”. But with the intense look in her eye, the first feeling was much stronger now. After waiting for her to pass by, and swearing she threw a death glare into his hiding spot, the doll Berserker resumed his path.

After some more wandering, he ended up in the Chaldea cafeteria. It was set up for over 500 people but, especially after the singularities appeared and most of the world was destroyed, only a few of the tables were ever used. Right now it was fully empty, so he pushed his way to the kitchen. A high tech kitchen made by da Vinci shortly after his arrival that used a mixture of technology and magic to make food quickly and efficiently.

And most importantly, it had buttons Mini-Cu Chan could press to get food started so he didn’t have to try mixing with his stubby doll arms.

“Dessert,” he muttered as he hit an option on a screen. “Cakes, uhh, I don’t know…” he looked over the screen a few times, well over twenty flavors of cake on display. Finally, he just hit one at random, the oven making a loud click noise as it started. “There, that gives me some free time…”

While trying to figure out what to do while waiting, the doll heard a clatter in the pantry and went to peak inside. A cookie jar had been knocked over, its contents spilled out, but there was nobody in sight.

“Damn rats or whatever,” Mini-Cu muttered to himself as he valiantly climbed on top of the counter the mess was on. He started swiping the cookies back in when he noticed some movement in the shelves. “Whatever you are, come out now, or else!” He called as he summoned his Mini-Gae Bolg.

The figure in the shelves seemed like it was gonna strike, but suddenly stopped after some mysterious whispering. Finally, the form of a cloaked young girl landed on the table.

“Mommy probably wouldn’t like if we hurt someone here. We’re Jack.” She crouched, piling the cookies into her cloak. “We think...that we beat you up. With that lady, oh, what does mommy call her…”

“You mean that lousy idiot Medb?” Mini-Cu said as he lowered his weapon, grabbing a cookie and somehow eating it despite being stuffed. “Maybe, but I don’t recognize you.”

“They never do,” the girl replied with a giggle. “Was that her name? Mommy calls her...Queen Thot, I think.”

Mini-Cu chuckled at the nickname. “So, why are you stealing cookies at...like two thirty? Isn’t it kinda late, kid?”

“We wanted something sweet and we aren’t allowed to use the oven,” she replied as she finished loading up on the treats. “Want to come eat with us?”

He stared at the cookies for a second, considering the offer and the fact he had something in the oven. But he relented, nodding and giving a small grunt of approval. At this, she smiled and grabbed his nubby hand.

“Hold on tight!” Holding her cookies and her guest tight, Jack took off through the halls of Chaldea. She came to a halt in a room where others already sat. Unlike Jack, Mini-Cu recognized the three. Sitting down cross-legged in the middle of the room was the large and intimidating Asterios, his face soft and childish without the bull mask but no amount of a baby face will remove the intimidation factor of a massive bull-man.

To his left was the crimson eyed boy ruler Gilgamesh, in his younger form that Master Gudako fawned over so much. And on the opposite side of Asterion was another child servant, this one with red hair and a smile that gave an air of both innocence and power, the Rider Alexander, who Gudako fawned over just as much. In fact, now that Mini-Cu thought about it, his Master fawned over many of the servants, especially the kids or the Irish.

“Who...this…?” Asterios asked as Jack started unloading the cookies from her cloak. Somehow she unloaded more cookies than it seemed could fit into the cookie jar to begin with, which Mini-Cu chalked up to the magic permeating Chaldea.

“Call me Berserker,” Mini-Cu responded as he took a cookie and shoved it into his mouth.

“But...I’m...Berserker…” Asterios responded with a huff.

“Worry not, friend,” Alexander said, handing Asterios a cookie that was dwarfed by his hands. “We can use a nickname to tell you apart! For example, you can be Berserk-kun!”

“Or just Asterios,” Mini-Cu pointed out. “You know each other’s true names, right?”

“Ahaha,” Alexander belted out a laugh more booming than expected from his tiny frame. “Of course! I wish I thought of that. Good thing Mister Aristotle isn’t around to see me being foolish. Feast well for your wisdom, my friend!”

Following his friend’s outburst, Gil let out a small sigh. “You should be more calm, Alexander. And have some manners, you spat crumbs everywhere. I think your horse has better manners than you.”

“Well Bucephalus is a smart horse, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had decent manners. More decent manners than a certain one of us will as an adult,” Alexender, replied with a grin.

“Hey! Leave Goldie out of this! We don’t know I have to end up like him. Maybe he’s just a bad alter or something. I could end up leagues above him as a person, especially if I collect better treasures in MY Gates of Babylon.”

“Always about the treasure with you. A real king’s greatest treasure is his horse! And his second greatest is his men! And his third is his food! My adult self knows this well, even if he neglects to care for his horses as well as they deserve. Which is why I’m certain he could kick your adult form’s ass any day of the week with his eyes closed.”

“No way! I may not like Goldie but he’s still me...in a certain form. He could totally win a fight!”

Mini-Cu watched as the two kids continued bickering about whose adult form would win, Alexander very enthusiastically supporting himself while Gil’s every sentence flip flopped between praise and seething distaste.

“We find it funny when they argue like this,” Jack said as she sat on Asterios’s lap, watching and making Mini-Cu jump.

“Holy shi-sorry,” Mini-Cu said as he regained his composure. “I forgot you were there. Your Presence Concealment is a hell of a thing, kid.”

“Mmm, we know,” she said with a smile. She passed a handful of cookies up to Asterios who grunted in thanks. “Mommy says we should wear a bell, but we think she’s joking.”

“Friends...small...hard...to...see…” Asterios muttered. “But...friends...cute…”

“We think so too,” Jack said with a happy nod and a content smile.

“Yeah, you kids aren’t bad,” Mini-Cu said, having to dodge a sudden gold coin shot at high speeds from a Gate of Babylon, and turning to look at Alexander and Gil who were now butting heads literally. “You two meanwhile, need to calm the hell down.”

“No!” Both yelled at him in unison before going back to arguing. Mini-Cu rolled his eyes at the childish response.

“I’d love to stick around and watch how this resolves but, I gotta get back to the kitchen,” the doll said as it stood up.

“Bye...bye…” Asterios said with a wave farewell.

“Mhm, farewell!” Jack added. “We’ll see you, hopefully as allies! You seem nice, we’d hate to have to fight you again and spill your blood everywhere!”

“Y-yeah, uh...yeah,” Mini-Cu replied, stepping out of the room far quicker than he normally moved.

“Shit, where in Chaldea is this?” He started wandering again, peering into rooms along the way to see if he could orient himself. Most were empty or had a random one or two people in them.

“You idiots,” a voice rang out from one of the nearby rooms, making his non-existent blood run cold. Mini-Cu looked into the room and saw Scathach pointing an angry spear at three other servants-all three being some version of Cu Chulainn and lacking just the Alter version Mini-Cu was based on. The three were all kneeling and avoiding eye contact with Scathach. “You all three lost in combat? Did you forget every ounce of training I gave you?”

“S-sorry, master,” the youngest one said, fidgeting. “They were all Sabers so I had a disadvantage...but I’ll try harder next time!”

“And my luck just failed, it happens from time to time,” the older Lancer said with a shrug. “At least I didn’t have it totally backfire and stab myself.”

“Yeah I got nothing,” the Caster said. “It just went to shit, what can you do?”

The glare she gave the three was so strong, it set off Mini-Cu’s fight or flight even though it wasn’t aimed at him. And wisely he took the flight, fleeing down the hall.

After some more wondering, and tripping over a Chaldea worker who had fallen over passed out in one hall, Mini-Cu made his way back to the kitchen, where the oven was beeping loudly. He pulled it open and used his tail to pull out the cake pan. He threw it on a counter and went back to the pantry. After searching around and making a mess, the doll emerged with icing and a bag. Somewhat awkwardly because of his arms, he used the bag to squeeze a message on the cake. Then, he picked it up on his tail and started marching back to Gudako’s room.

It was almost four when he got back, throwing the cake onto the table before jumping back up on his shelf. His tail lopped down and he yawned as he went still again, knowing that the early morning birds would start roaming the halls in higher numbers soon.

A few hours later, Mini-Cu watched as Mash woke up. She poked her senpai awake too, who yawned and complained but finally actually opened her eyes. Both girls looked at the cake, Gudako’s mouth starting to water a little.

“How sweet,” she said, trying to control her hunger. “Someone made me a birthday cake! I wonder who? Emiya maybe? Oh, maybe a Cu!”

“I’m not sure…” Mash said, looking concerned for a second before letting it go. “Weird, I didn’t feel any Servants come in during the night though...oh well! Happy birthday, senpai!”

“Thanks Mash! Now then, let’s dig in!”

“But senpai, shouldn’t we wait? A cake isn’t good breakfast.”

The doll smiled a bit as Gudako totally ignored the demi-servant and started eating the cake with a fork left over from the night before.


End file.
